parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nine-Banded Armadillo
Armadillos are one of the oldest groups of mammals. The nine-banded armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) can consume up to 40,000 ants in one sitting. Armadillos are one of only a few mammals that can be infected with Mycobacterium leprae, the bacteria that causes leprosy in humans. Armadillos maintain their body temperature at 31 degrees centigrade, 8 degrees below humans and most other mammals. Roles * It played Giant Anteater (same order.) in The Grizzly King * It played Jingle Joe in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Side-profile-of-nine-banded-armadillo-.jpg File:Armadillo.jpg nine-banded-armadillo.jpg NinebandedArmadillo.jpg Wild-ninebandedarmadillo-large.jpg Nine-banded-armadillo-images.jpg Armadillo, Nine-Banded (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg|The Road to El Dorado (2000) Rugrats Armadillo.png Muppet.armadillo.png IMG_8066.PNG Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Armadillo.png IMG 0273.JPG IMG 7438.JPG IMG 7610.JPG Big Baby Turtles 273.png Armadillo.png Lions Tigers Bears Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Elephants Too.png MMW armadillo.png 6729F641-2823-490B-93CB-4DACB42C87AA.jpeg Screenshot 2018-07-24 at 10.55.35 AM.png Henry Armadillo.png Screenshot 2018-10-14 at 12.08.03 AM.png Amazing Armadillos.jpg Aark Armadillos.jpg Unamed Armadillo Agent.png DTE Armadillo.jpg Batw 021 armadillo.png A is for Armadillo.png A4.png Star_meets_Nine-Banded_Armadillo.png|Star Vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Armadillo_Menu.png Stanley south american animals.png Noah's Ark The Armadillos.jpg Simpsons Armadillo.png TVDinner screencap2.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.A.X..jpeg M.U.L.A.N..jpeg P.E.A.R.L..jpeg B.U.L.B.A.S.A.U.R..jpeg Books E047D070-8EE1-46B3-B335-24A8EC377A06.jpeg 54E31812-D635-433E-A2C4-AEC30844EEA6.jpeg 7159BD1B-2E5C-4CE3-BED9-36DF910855D8.jpeg 3C85BD15-4CAF-40D8-A39A-F638BA93740D.jpeg A73AEBB1-374C-4950-BB7C-2E7EA123F386.jpeg EF74083E-69A6-4071-9E90-A064C73EC3C3.jpeg B668ADD4-169E-4889-BD70-3F18F99B7DBD.jpeg B2D6B991-4AA3-4231-9771-7C79653A7784.jpeg 2E6C2533-110B-4A24-9CCE-06A6139BC871.jpeg B176CDA7-7FAB-4415-B3F4-25F46026B7AB.jpeg 95F2A194-09D5-4834-A939-EF6619EC7891.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg FBC18D90-8198-45B1-9B1F-02805AD75F86.jpeg See Also * Southern Long-Nosed Armadillo * Chacoan Naked-Tailed Armadillo * Pichi * Lesser Fairy Armadillo * Brazilian Three-Banded Armadillo * Southern Three-Banded Armadillo * Large Hairy Armadillo * Giant Armadillo * Andean Hairy Armadillo * Southern Naked-Tailed Armadillo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Anteaters, Armadillos and Sloths Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Rango Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Road to El Dorado Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Insectivores Category:Brown Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:State Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals